An indoor unit equipped with a parallel flow type heat exchanger as a heat exchanger of an indoor unit has been known (see, for example, Patent Literature 1 and 2). Patent Literature 1 discloses an indoor unit including a heat exchanger in which a plurality of heat-transfer pipes and fins extending in the vertical direction are stacked alternately, and a liquid-side header and a gas-side header extending in the horizontal direction are connected to both ends of the heat-transfer pipes. During cooling operation, refrigerant is distributed to the plurality of heat-transfer pipes at the liquid-side header and flows from the plurality of heat-transfer pipes into the gas-side header. On the other hand, during heating operation, the refrigerant is distributed to the plurality of heat-transfer pipes at the gas-side header and flows from the plurality of heat-transfer pipes into the liquid-side header.
Furthermore, Patent Literature 2 discloses an indoor unit in which a fin-and-tube-type heat exchanger is disposed at the leeward side of a parallel flow type heat exchanger. Defrost water or dew condensation water generated in the parallel flow type heat exchanger moves to the fin-and-tube-type heat exchanger due to the gravity and is drained.